Obstacle
by himmelblu
Summary: The Whitebeards was betrayed by one of their members, taking Ace as a hostage. Now they needed to get him back. But why was Ace acting to weird and who is this man who suddenly showed up. Thatch/Marco/Ace.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is a one shot that I have had on my mind for a while and decided to write it down.

 _Might be OOC. I have literally no idea what I am doing or if it's any good._

 _Also have an OC, or sorta OC. He's not from one piece world, but an another. Easily recognized if you have seen him. I didn't have much fantasy, I'm sorry._

 _And two warnings. There is hints to non-con/rape, not described. And there is a smut scene at the end, which pretty much wraps everything up. And this is a Thatch/Marco/Ace, so threesome. But it's not too graphic._

 _Hope everyone enjoys_

* * *

Marco was worried and angry. Worried because Ace was missing and they were trying to find him. And angry because it was one from their family who had betrayed them and taken Ace. Jacob, a man from the sixth division, had apparently always been a spy and had planned to betray them from the beginning, but he had been figured out. When he had, he had panicked and taken Ace as a hostage and run away, running to the marines he was working for. It had been almost 5 days since it had happened and Marcos nerves were slowly starting to get too worked up and worry starting to take over. Marco didn't want to relax until Ace was back and safe with them. Marco was overworked and full with worry.

As he sat and massaged his head at his desk, a hand came and stroked his back. Marco turned his head and looked at Thatch, who was looking at him worriedly. Marco knew Thatch was worried about Ace too, but he also worried for him. Marco had barely slept and eaten the last days, being to worried and wanting to do everything he could to find Ace, not wanting to relax until they found him and killed the idiots that took him. ¨Anything, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, hoping Thatch brought good news. Thatch gave a somewhat nod, ¨He's at the west, or we think he is. Pops changing direction now.¨ Marco nodded, that was better than what they had had until this point. A had came to his cheek, ¨Try to relax, nothing will happen for at last a day.¨

Marco frowned, ¨I can just fly ahead and-,¨ Thatch silenced him by placing his lips over his. Marco instantly leaned into the kiss, feeling how everything that was weighing down on him. Marco knew Thatch was worried, but he was better at admitting something was wrong and went to others for comfort, especially to Pops. Marco tried to stay strong, no matter what, he didn't want to relax or say he was as worried and overworked as he were. When they parted, Thatch shook his head. ¨You're not going alone. We will go together and kill those bastards and we'll have Ace back in out bed in no time, safe.¨ Marco gave a sigh and nod. He knew Pops would never send him alone, even though he wanted to go ahead and see. And he hoped Thatch was right, that Ace would soon be back in their arms, safe and sound.

Marco and Thatch had been a couple for almost 4 years now. When Ace had joined half a year ago, both was instantly attracted by his rashness and amazing body, which he didn't hide. After he had Thatch had spoken about it, they had invited the kid into joining them and being a third party. Ace had struggled at first, but had opened up more after some time. And Ace fit with them perfectly. He completed them and made their bond even stronger. But now he was gone, and it made a hole in Marcos heart, aching every time he was reminded that their young lover was kidnapped and being kept a prisoner. Thatch grabbed his hand and dragged him to stand. ¨Now come to bed and relax. You've barely slept at all the last days.¨

Thatch led him to the bed and laid down, dragging him to lay down next to him. Bodies instantly tangled together for comfort, Marco missing the small frame which used to be in between them. He hoped they would find Ace soon and that he would be fine.

-x-

Ace felt his body aching and tried to keep himself silent. His body badly bruised and used. Everything aching and hurting, some places even bleeding. He had no idea how long he had been here or if he was even being searched for. It felt like he had been here for weeks, but he had no idea, the stupid blindfold kept him from seeing. Ace had tried for days to release himself from the seastone cuffs that had him chained to a bed, keeping his naked body stretched out. Only thing that might cover him was something he believed to be a thin blanket.

Ace wanted to believe he was being searched for, but he hadn't been a part of the crew for long, barely half a year. And he had uses a hundred days to try and kill the captain. Maybe they didn't see the reason to fight for him, a way to rid of him without having to do it themselves.

Ace felt a sob leave him, he missed everyone on the boat. He missed Whitebeard, he missed all of the commanders and crew members who made him feel at home and loved. Ace missed Thatch and Marco. Ace hated to be alone, to be alone and think no one would look for him. He knew they had said time and time again, that he was loved and a part of their crew, their family. But he always had doubts, doubts they didn't really mean it.

Ace felt his hope dwindling more as he heard his door opening and someone coming inside. Ace felt the man grabbing his arm as a needle was pushed into his elbow and he was injected with some kind of drug. Ace had no idea what it was, but it made his body hot and oversensitive, making this sessions much worse than they already were. And the drug made him unable to fight back, not that he could do much because of the seastone, but it made him even weaker. The worst part, was that the drug confused his body, making him hard and a few times even giving him an unwilling orgasm, making him being laughed at and being called the whore he was.

And Ace was starting to believe them. To believe their words. That no one was coming for him and that he was no more than a body to be used. A pretty and dirty whore as they called him.

And Ace was scared, not only that he might die here alone. But if he was rescued, how could he face the pirates again, how could he face Pops, or worse, Marco and Thatch. What if he was dirty? What if he had gotten anything from this sick bastards. What if they didn't believe he didn't want this? What if they wouldn't believe him and think he was a dirty whore as they continued to call him.

Ace felt his body heating up as he gave a few pants, the drug starting to take effect. The man gave a sick laugh and a grunt as he took a hold of Aces legs, parting them.

Ace let out a scream as he harshly pushed inside.

-x-

Ace was trying to keep his hope up, telling himself that he as going to be saved, that he was loved. But by each passing minute and visit from the different sick people, he felt his hope ebbing away slowly. Ace had even stopped struggling completely, not seeing any reason too. Ace was going to die alone, die in this hellhole, completely alone. Ace had thankfully gotten something to eat and drink today, being told he couldn't die yet, that he was too much fun to let die.

Ace was close to giving up.

As he laid with the thin blanket thankfully covering him, Ace heard some faint sounds that shook the ship he was in. Sounds that sounded like cannons and battle. Ace couldn't help but get his hope up, desperately wishing he was being saved. As Ace laid and tied not to get his hope up, a booming voice was heard.

¨Give me my son back!¨ Ace felt tears starting to fall from his eyes, wetting the blindfold. He was being rescued. He was cared for, they actually came for him. Ace was loved.

As the sounds continued, also getting more closer and louder, the ship rocking from the battle above, someone opened the door to his room and walked inside. Ace felt someone straddle him, something being pushed to the side of his head. ¨They actually came for you, for a dirty whore like you.¨ The thing at his head was pushed harder against him. ¨And they will never get you back. If I can't use you for your body, they can't either.¨

Ace heard something clicking and realized it was a gun that was being held to his head.

Ace was finally saved and he was going to get shot. Ace was going to die. Ace felt a sob leave him, trying to get some kind of plead out, but unable to, only choking on his sobs, not able to speak.

Just as Ace was sure the man was going to pull the trigger, the weight was suddenly thrown off him as Ace heard a thud from the man hitting the wall or floor.

When Ace felt a hand touch his cheek, he flinched. ¨Ace?¨ Ace felt his breath hitch, _could it be_? The blindfold was quickly removed and Ace saw blond hair and blue eyes looking at him worriedly. Ace let another sob leave him as he looked at Marco, who was caressing his cheek as he looked at the chains he was held in. ¨IZOU!¨ Yelled the first commander, before looking down at Ace. ¨It's going to be fine, yoi. We're going to get you out, you're safe now.¨ Ace couldn't help the sobs that continued to leave him, so glad he was being saved, that they cared this much for him. Marco tried to comfort him the best he could, by telling him sweet nothings and caressing his face, drying his tears as they continued to fall.

Izou soon came into his view and gave him a worried look before he started on lockpicking the chains and getting them off. As soon as they were off, Ace held around himself, dragging the blanket closer to him. Ace wanted to hold around Marco, to have him continue to tell him he was saved and everything was going to be fine.

But he couldn't. Ace wasn't the clean and normal kid he had been. He was dirty and used. He was not supposed to be happy with Marco or Thatch, they didn't deserve him. They deserved something better.

Marco placed a hand on his cheek again, ¨Ace?¨ He asked carefully, looking at him worriedly. Ace could only look at him through blurred and tear filled eyes. He couldn't face this and him now. Izou gave a worried look when he didn't respond. ¨We should get him back to the boat.¨ Marco gave a nod, looking at Ace with a small frown. When Marco looked at his face again, he gave an apologetic look, before taking his hands under his legs and back, lifting him up. Ace felt his breath hitch as he was lifted, his wounds and battered body being jostled. Marco thankfully took the blanket with him, keeping his body shielded.

Ace let his head rest against Marcos shoulder as tears fell from his eyes, the sobs thankfully stopping. Marco gave him a look of concern when Ace didn't react more, before he started to walk out, taking him back to the ship. Taking him back home.

Ace felt his body resting exhausted against the first commander as Marco tried to walk carefully with Ace. Ace saw many familiar faces as they walked, everyone giving him worried and concerned looks. Ace felt drained and empty, fighting to keep his eyes open. He was saved, but he didn't feel like he was worth anything anymore, Ace was worthless.

When they got closer to the boat, they was met with Thatch, who looked at Ace worriedly, touching his cheek carefully. The concerned look intensifying when he didn't respond, only looking at the distance with empty and exhausted eyes. When Thatch had looked at Marco, the first commander had shaken his head and said he was bringing Ace to the infirmary. Ace was too tired to care, he wanted to sleep and relax and make everything go back to as it was before, before he was taken and made worthless.

Ace managed to keep himself awake at the infirmary while Bay checked him over. Ace kept saying he was fine and he didn't need anything, that he only wanted to go to his room and sleep. Bay had checked his body over, asking about the needle marks at his arm and all the bruises. Ace lied and said it was nothing, only test wounds and bruises. He wasn't going to tell what they did, he wasn't going to tell how worthless he had become. Bay didn't seem convinced, but had let him go after giving him a normal checkup, thankfully not checking his private parts and finding out.

As soon as she said fine, Ace ran out of the infirmary and to his room, his private room. He didn't go to the shared room he had with Thatch and Marco, he couldn't face them. He couldn't take being around them now, he wanted to be alone. Ace felt himself crying as he laid in bed. He could never be with Marco and Thatch again. He could never tell them about what happened, they wouldn't look at him the same way. And what if he wasn't clean, what if he caught anything? He could take the chance.

Ace cried himself to sleep, glad when no one came and checked on him. He had been told this was his room, he could be alone here, no one would barge in. He was glad they kept that promise. Ace cried himself to sleep, glad no one came and checked on him. Ace wanted to be alone.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh as he sat down at the table in the galley. When he sat down, he got multiple worried looks. ¨Anything?¨ He heard Thatch ask. Marco shook his head, making a few faces fall as the worried looks got worse. Ace had been back for almost 2 days and had not come out of his room. The only reason they hadn't done anything, was because the food they sat on the outside got eaten, meaning Ace was there, but didn't want to come out. Haruta looked at him with concerned eyes. ¨Why don't we go in his room? We haven't seen him in days!¨ Marco gave a sigh, ¨We have told Ace that room is his, yoi. Unless he hadn't eaten in a day, we can't do it. We have a promise.¨ The commanders at the table nodded.

When Marco looked at his father, he saw he was worried too, not liking Ace was hiding. Bay had said he was only bruised and a few wounds, as well as something in his blood she couldn't quite confirm what was, but he didn't have any reactions on it and was eating, so she had let him be, saying Ace needed space. The captain gave Marco a comforting look, a look that promised everything would be fine. Ace would hopefully come out soon. Ace wasn't one to like to be alone, he liked to be around people and run around. Both Bay and Whitebeard had said that if Ace came out, to give him space, unless he seemed to want something else. It might be hard for Ace to be around them, from the bruises he had, it was no doubt he was abused, closed to tortured. Touch might be hard. Everyone had agreed.

When the evening approached, Marco noticed a black haired kid slowly and carefully walking across the deck.

Marco felt a relieved breath leave him, seeing Ace was out of his room. Ace seemed uncomfortable and unsure, looking almost scared as he fidgeted. Marco could see many, everyone actually, that noticed Ace, looked at him in worry, especially when they saw him wearing a sweater. But Bay had said Ace had bruises, it might be to hide them. Ace never liked to show he was anything but fine, being a stubborn boy. But seeing Ace look this small and uncertain, was something none of them liked. Ace wasn't supposed to look like that.

When Ace sent a look towards him, Marco gave a soft smile, but didn't say anything. He had a feeling Ace wouldn't like that right now and Ace wasn't walking towards him, or Thatch for that matter, but towards Pops chair on the deck. When The captain saw the kid trailing closer to him with the uncertain look and fidgeting, Whitebeard offered a small smile, before looking away, trying not to stare at the kid. It did seem like Ace didn't want to be in the main attention right now. As Ace came close to the chair Pops sat in, Ace carefully sat down on the deck next to it, leaning on the chair.

Pops gave a smile, looking glad Ace was out of his room. Marco had to smile himself. Ace didn't look fine, but he was at least out of his room, which was a huge relief.

Ace sat carefully next to Pops chair for a few hours, looking uncomfortable when someone, especially when he or Thatch came close. This made the first commander really worried. Ace seemed to be avoiding them and not like it when he or Thatch looked at him. Ace was a really clingy person. After he had become more comfortable around him and Thatch, he was almost always around them, wanting to be as close as possible, especially enjoying being sandwiched between them when they slept. But Ace would hopefully come around, Bay had said it might take time. And they didn't want to rush Ace, Bay had said it might backfire and make Ace worse. Ace needed to come to them.

When Ace returned to his room, everyone had let out a breath of relief, glad to see Ace, to see him in person.

And that was how it was continued for a couple days. Ace coming out and sitting by Pops chair, not wanting to be close to the others. It did at least show Ace trusted the man, that he could be around him. Pops had once asked Ace if he wanted a story, which Ace had nodded to. Ace had not yet spoken, which also was a small concern. Ace had given a small smile to Marco once, which made him really happy. It would take time, but they would get over this obstacle, they would help Ace. Marco only wished Ace would ask for help.

After 2 more days, Ace started speaking.

He spoke to Pops mainly at first. Not speaking about anything special, but random things, like the weather or other things the captain came up with. It was after an another day that Ace, after Ace showed up at breakfast, the meal where there was the least people, Ace had started to talk to others, but still looking uncertain and scared, looking like a lost kid. Ace did talk to him and Thatch too, but that was it. Ace didn't want _any_ closeness, he didn't want anyone to touch him. Marco could see Ace clutching and pulling on his sweater, like a nervous or scared habit he had gotten. They mostly let Ace be, even though Marco wanted to hold Ace and make sure he was fine. But Ace clearly didn't want that, something that bothered the first commander much more than he would like to admit.

It did bother the chef too, but he seemed to understand it and gave Ace his space. Thatch and Marco had stopped completely in locking their door at all times, in case Ace wanted to go inside, something that hadn't happened yet. But they still hoped. It had taken time to go to Pops, someone Ace trusted. It might only be a matter of time.

After an another day, a boat suddenly approached them, not a familiar boat, a boat they had never seen.

When it was close enough, a man boarded. A single man, the boat seeming to be empty aside from the one man. He was in his late forties, looking his age as he had a beard, wrinkles and a cane he used to walk with, and a looked to be having an attitude as he didn't even spare the captain a look. The captain gave him a stern glare, asking who he were. The man didn't turn to look at him. ¨House. Now stop being annoying.¨ Everyone stared at the man in shock, wondering how he dared to even take a condescending tone like that, especially after he literally just walked on board. Just as the captain frowned and was about to say something else, probably demanding why he was here, the man, House, started yelling.

¨Portgas! Get your idiotic face out here.¨

Everyone froze as he yelled. Ace wasn't in a good place right now, having this man suddenly yell and come like this might not be good. But before they could say or do anything, Ace suddenly came past a corner, having a frown, tilting his head when he saw the man. ¨House?¨ Marco blinked. _Ace knew this man?_ Ace had told him and Thatch about basically everyone he knew. House was a name he had never heard before. House gave a sneer, ¨What the hell are you doing? Hermiting yourself solves nothing. Now let's go, I have something for you to check out, Dimwit.¨ Marco was on his way to force the man away as he started speaking to Ace in a degrading manner.

But Marco froze when Ace _smiled, actually smiled._

Ace hadn't smiled a lot, barely giving anything close to the one he gave now, which looked to be genuine. Ace gave a nod and followed House when he started walking towards Ace's room, seeming much gladder than he had in awhile.

Everyone stood frozen for a second, not sure how to act or react to that. They had no idea who that were, and normally they would have thrown him off for speaking like that. But he made Ace _smile_. Marco threw a look at his father, who seemed as shocked as he were, but he hadn't said anything. And for Ace to actually smile, must mean Ace knew this man pretty well.

Marco looked at Pops. ¨Should we let him stay, yoi?¨ He didn't seem like a nice man, at least not off the bat. They might be wrong, but he seemed like a stoic and hurtful man. But he had somehow made Ace smile and wanted to go with him, even bringing him into his room, a place where none of them had been in a long while. Pops gave a small sigh. ¨For now, I think he can stay. If Ace shows signs of not liking him, he will leave.¨ Everyone nodded. That sounded like a good idea. He did seem to know Ace was hiding away. How he knew, they didn't know. But if he might be able to help, they would let him stay. Something was really bothering Ace, seeming to be more than normal abuse and none of them had any idea what to do right now. They hadn't had this happening often.

As the day continued, the man, House, continued to reprimand everyone he saw and met, especially Ace, who was more out now. Even though he was saying a lot of comments that they were sure Ace would react badly too, he never did. He usually smiled or shrugged, but seemed to enjoy being around this man. Marco was jealous of this man too, to see him able to help and connect with Ace like this. But he didn't seem interested in Ace, at least not like he and Thatch was, and he was being overly flirting with the woman, somehow also using the hash comments in the flirts. It was weird. House just suddenly came and acted like he was above all, calling everyone idiots, morons and other names he came up with.

But as long as he somehow made Ace better, they could handle it.

-x-

The commanders and captain meeting had been ongoing for an hour and everyone was gathered, even Bay, who had her monthly day where she told them of every injury and if anything should be done. She had spoken about Ace a bit, saying House somehow managed to make Ace better. When she had asked him, he had said he just didn't care and was himself, giving Ace a stability and normalcy in his day, something he needed. Also degrading her on her job accurately, making her believe he was a doctor of some kind.

A few minutes later, the door banged open as House came stalking inside, looking mad, more so than usual. ¨Where are the tests?¨ He asked, looking directly at Bay. Bay frowned, ¨Tests?¨ House gave an aggravated sigh, shoving a folder in her face. After frowning for a second as she looked it over, she sent a piercing look at him. ¨How did you get Aces file?¨ House rolled his eyes. ¨I broke into your office.¨ Everyone frowned at that and the captain was about to speak, when House did, walking closer to Bay. ¨ _Now,_ where is _the tests you have taken on Ace?_ ¨ Bay frowned, looking the folder over. ¨They are here.¨ She said, pointing to a place. House looked even madder, actually pushing the folder out of her hands with his cane, making it spill to the floor.

¨You are the most incompetent, useless and stupid doctor I have ever met!¨ Said House, taking a step closer to Bay, even using his cane to push against her.

The captain was about to tell him to stop it, when the attention turned to him and his commanders. ¨And you must the most dense morons I have ever met! How can you not realize something _this_ simple!¨ Everyone frowned, not sure what he was talking about. ¨What tests? No more tests was necessary.¨ Said Bay, looking at House in question. An angry sigh again. ¨An STD test, stupid woman.¨ Everyone frowned at that. Everyone knew all on the ship was clean, so they didn't see the reason. ¨Wh-,¨ Started Bay, but House cut her off.

¨ _Look at the signs!_ Found naked, bruised all over, chained and blindfolded. Even having needle marks and gamma hydroxybutyric acid in his blood. And _none_ of you idiots managed to connect the dots?!¨

Everyone saw Bay went white, looking at the file again, muttering the thing he had in his blood to herself, before looking at House. ¨Tha-,¨ He rolled his eyes, cutting her off again. ¨Yes, that is the date rape drug. You know, the one that makes you hot, woozy and overall drugged up.¨ Everyone froze as the connected the dots, or hoped they didn't. ¨You mean...¨ Started the chef, getting the man's attention, who rolled his eyes again. ¨Bruises, not wanting touch, needle marks, even having the damn drug in his system. And I am sure he hasn't been able to be close to you or Birdy Boy there.¨ Thatch swallowed, it was true, Ace didn't want to be close to him or Marco. Everything made much more sense now, horribly so. ¨He was….¨ An angry sigh from the man again. ¨Yes! How hard is this?! Stupid, idiotic, Morons! Not even testing!¨

Bay got out of her shock, still looking sick at the new information, ¨Why didn't he ask or-,¨ The cane was pushed against her again. ¨Because he is _terrified_ to find out.¨ He turned around and started stalking out, muttering about idiots and morons. When the door was open, he yelled Portgas again, stalking up to where they saw the kid now standing. As he was closing in, Marco started to move, now way more worried what the man might do and really worried for Ace. He had been raped and none of them had realized. House stopped when he was close to Ace, ¨I love you!¨ Everyone's mouth went slack, even Ace's. As soon as Aces was, House used a swat from his pocket to take a quick sample of Aces spit. ¨You will have the answer in a few days.¨ Said House as he stalked away.

He just took a test from Ace, just like that. Not asking or anything, startling him into giving him an opening, forcing him to take it. Something they never would have done, unless it was really important. Which this was. Before they could react, Ace looked at House in horrify. ¨House don-,¨ House turned around and pushed his cane to his chest, glaring at Ace. ¨You _will_ take this test. Not only for you,¨ The cane was pointed to Marco and Thatch, ¨But for them too. _You will take it!_ ¨ Then he stalked off, muttering to himself. Ace sent a horrified and terrified look at them, opening and closing his mouth, trying to speak. They could see tears in his eyes. House was right. Ace was terrified to find out. Marco held a hand out to Ace, trying to look comfortingly at Ace. But before he could get a word out,

Ace turned around and fled. They heard Ace's door banging close a second later.

Marco sent a look at Whitebeard, no idea what to do next. Pops looked equally concerned and shocked. None of them had managed to connect the dots, even though it was this obvious. They felt awful.

-x-

Ace had locked himself inside his room again, not coming out. It had been almost two days and none had seen Ace, neither had Ace opened the door to get the food placed for him. Ace was completely shielding himself from them. Marco and Thatch had talked to Pops, getting him to agree that if Ace didn't eat dinner today, they would lock themselves in and give him the food. Ace had been locked up too long without food and everyone was worried.

House hadn't done anything either, only going around and basically humiliating people, something they got used to surprisingly fast. They had guesses it was because he wasn't too humiliating, going on a fine thin line.

As they sat and ate dinner, House suddenly came and grabbed the plate made for Ace and stalked away. Marco frowned, they weren't supposed to barge in like he did. ¨House, we can't just barge in, yoi. We have an agreement.¨ The man didn't turn around, continuing to stalk away. ¨I have an another agreement.¨ Marco looked at House, the frown staying. ¨What kind of agreement?¨ House stopped in the doorway, looking at him with a 'duh' face. ¨He don't get to choose.¨ Then the man left, rolling his eyes as he turned around.

Marco sat and watched the man leave. He was harsh and always used snide and hurtful comments, but he did seem to care for Ace his own way, somehow even making Ace smiling. Maybe getting a visit from him would be a good idea. Marco threw a look at Thatch, who looked at the door himself, concerned about their little lover. Marco gave a look to Pops, who gave a comforting smile back. House was special and worked his own way, but it apparently helped Ace come out. Marco took a breath as he went back to his food and tried to tell himself House would do his best to help Ace, to not be worried.

When dinner was over and no Ace had been seen, Marco wanted to go and check on Ace. But since House had not been seen either, he hoped he was with Ace. Until they saw the man, they wouldn't panic, not yet.

After hours, long after supper, Marco saw House walk across the deck, walking his usual angry sounding pace with his cane.

As Marco was on his way to ask about Ace, to see of he got to him, Marco saw the small black haired kid walking close to the man, seeming to really be uncomfortable and wanting to stay close to House for now, since he was somewhat leaning towards the man. Marco had a feeling House had forced Ace out, not wanting to have him closing himself inside, calling Ace a hermit for it.

House seemed to be walking towards the captain's chair and Ace followed, if this was something the kid or the man had wanted, was hard to decide. Ace had already proved he trusted Pops a lot and could stay around him, just as long as he was still given his space. When they were close enough to the chair and Marco saw Ace going further towards it, he believed Ace would sit next to it as he had before. But no, Ace didn't sit next to it, Ace walked up to it and sat closer to Pops, closer to his leg. When Ace did sit down, he leaned on the leg and seemed to be comforted by the presence. It was easy to see Pops really liked it, knowing Ace trusted him this much. This was also one of the first types of contact Ace had willingly given, meaning Ace was getting better.

After seeing Ace was comfortable out on the deck, House had given a usual comment and being mean before leaving, leaving Ace out alone on the deck with them. Ace did send a look after him, but stayed. Making them glad.

After almost two hours of silence, Ace spoke up himself. ¨Pops,¨ Said the kid in a low voice, getting a hum from the man. ¨Could you tell another story?¨ The captain had given a gigantic smile at that, saying ¨Of course, son.¨ Before starting a story.

Everyone was glad by this. Ace asked about it himself and was still leaning on the foot, the boot, but still. It was a much bigger improvement from before.

The next day, Ace showed up at breakfast and everything was as it had the days before. Ace looking uncomfortable and staying close to either House or Pops, not saying or doing much. He had spoken a few words with others, even with Marco and Thatch one time, but didn't look at them. They had no idea what was going through his head and they didn't want to scare him away, Bay had said time and time again that he needed to come to them. How House was able to just waltz in and get Ace better like this, was a mystery and House never revealed how. When Ace was better, they would ask him. And Ace would get better, they were going to make sure of it.

-x-

Ace sat by the breakfast table again and was doing a bit better than he had yesterday. Ace still looked really uncomfortable and scared, but he seemed to manage it better by each passing hour when none of them pushed Ace. Thatch and Marco had both tried to get a bit closer, something Ace had allowed, but never so close to be touching, something only Pops was allowed to. Ace also never looked at them in the eyes, avoiding them. They thought House might be allowed to, but they hadn't seen it. But House was the only one to be with Ace when he locked himself away.

As they sat and ate, trying to be in good spirit. House suddenly came and held an envelope in front of Ace.

Marco could clearly see Ace not liking the envelope as he fidgeted, eyebrows furrowing in uncertainty and small horror and fear at being faced with his fear. When Ace made no movement, House gave a whistle, shaking it. Ace had taken it and stared transfixed at it, not doing anything. After some minutes, Ace shook his head, looking close to breaking. ¨I can't do it.¨ He said as he handed it back to House. House, of course, being the man he was, opened the envelope and took a parchment out, reading it.

¨Oh my God! This is horrible!¨ Said House in a loud voice, making everyone, especially Ace, freeze and look at the man in horror. The parchment was soon turned around and shown to be a picture of House. ¨It didn't get my frame at all.¨

Marco wanted to hit the man for that. Ace had let out an exasperated sound, looking so damn close to just breaking together and burst out crying. ¨House!¨ Ace had yelled, even panting from adrenaline and fear, tears in dark eyes, threatening to fall. House had shaken his head, handing him another envelope, this one already opened. ¨Here, it's the right one, I promise.¨ Ace had taken it and stared at it in for a long time, before ultimately shaking his head, handing it back to House, a tear falling down Ace's cheek. ¨I-I can't do it!¨ He had said before running out of the galley.

House had given an exasperated sound, looking at them, especially at Marco and Thatch, ¨He's clean, which is a miracle. Nothing to worry about.¨ Marco felt a relieved breath leave him and heard he wasn't the only one. House turned around a second later, ¨Now, if you excuse me. I need to place this is Aces room.¨ Marco frowned, ¨Why not just tell him, yoi?¨ House had shaken his head, ¨Because he needs to read it himself. He can't hide away, he won't get better if he do. This means no telling him!¨ House had pointed his cane at them at the end as a threat. All of them had nodded, they did understand it, it gave a lot of meaning. Ace avoided it like the plague, not wanting to face it, trying to avoid it. Reading the note that he was clean, might and hopefully do some good.

When House returned an hour later, he said not to bring it up with Ace, he would need to handle it himself. Ace wasn't seen anymore the next day, but according to House, he hadn't read the letter, but did at least eat. Marco kept telling himself Ace just needed time.

-x-

Marco sat in his room, the room he and his lovers shared. He was the only one present right now, since Thatch was doing something in the kitchen as normal and Ace still haven't left his room. Marco was occupied in some paper work, having had a hard time doing them because of everything happening. Pops had understood and had some of the others help him and Thatch, understanding they were worried about Ace and couldn't always concentrate. As Marco was writing something down, a knock was at his door. Marco gave a sigh, hoping it wasn't anyone with more paperwork. He knew it wasn't Thatch, he would just walk in, not knocking. It might be Izou or Haruta, the knock wasn't strong.

Marco didn't turn away from the paperwork as he gave a ¨Come in.¨ Marco was having his back to the door and didn't see who it were when the door opened, but he could hear it open. ¨Marco..?¨ Marco felt his heart do a jump at the soft and unsure voice and turned around slowly.

When he saw the door, he saw Ace, standing in the doorway, fidgeting.

Marco felt really relieved to see Ace and was surprised to see Ace there. He hadn't wanted to be around him or Thatch the last days. Marco offered a smile, trying to look as relaxed as he could, which was easy, since seeing Ace out of his room made him relaxed. ¨Ace. Did you need anything, yoi?¨ Ace looked uncomfortable as he gave him tentative looks. ¨I… I'm sorry for avoiding you… I just feel...¨ Ace trailed off, looking more unsure. Marco gave a soft look, shaking his head. ¨It's fine. I get it.¨ Ace gave a small nod. Marco believed Ace would leave, but he didn't. Ace seemed to be having issues with something and was fiddling with the hem on his shirt. Marco couldn't stop himself from standing up and taking a short step closer to the turmoiled kid.

When Ace saw him looking at him in concern and having stood up, being closer. Began to open and close his mouth, trying to say something. ¨I-, I'm…¨ Marco took a step closer again and felt glad when Ace didn't go further back. Marco used a hand to carefully touch Ace's cheek to bring some comfort, glad when Ace let him, not turning away. ¨What is it? You can tell me, Ace.¨

Ace had nodded and taken a deep breath, ¨I'm clean.¨

Marco felt himself smile nodding as he dared to hug Ace, feeling his worry lessen when Ace leaned into him. This also made him realize Ace had been avoiding him and Thatch because he thought he might not be. Marco shook his head as he put it over Aces, carefully holding him, reassuring Ace it was fine. ¨Even if you weren't, we wouldn't have cared. We would have still loved you.¨ Marco felt Ace starting to shake at that and thought he might have pushed too far. But when he felt Ace start to clutching his shirt and felt some wetness on it, he understood Ace was crying.

Marco realized it was something Ace was sure he would never say and was terrified to be left alone. He had always been afraid of that. Marco used a hand to carefully close the door, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop, before slowly walking back to the bed and sitting down, bringing Ace to sit on his lap, still clutching his shirt as he cried, now also starting to let out some sobs. Marco carefully held around Ace, stroking his back really carefully as he comforted Ace. Ace could run away if he wanted, either by telling him or using his flames to escape. As Marco continued to comfort Ace, the kid started to choke out some words. ¨I-, I'm sor-, Sorry I didn't-, didn't tell. I-, I-, was sc-, scared.¨

Marco had shaken his head, making Aces head be underneath his chin. Ace had always liked that before when he was scared or troubled. ¨You never have to be scared of Thatch and I. We will love you, no matter what.¨ Ace had clutched on his shirt tighter and let out more sobs, sounding this had really been bothering the kid and he really did believe he and Thatch wouldn't like him anymore, which was as far away from the truth as possible. Marco continued to comfort Ace, slowly rocking a tiny bit as he stroked Aces back. Ace really needed this, to understand they wouldn't leave him.

After some time, Marco saw the door open and Thatch came in. The chef froze when he saw Ace was there and crying in Marcos arms, but had a look of relief after a second, glad to see Ace out and that he had come to them, to Marco.

Thatch had carefully walked over to the bed and sat down next to Marco and used a hand to stroke Aces arm, silently saying he was here too. When Ace felt it, he had leaned back a bit and looked at Thatch, tears still streaming down his face, giving small sobs. Marco could see Ace was trying to gather himself for a second and speak, and Marco hoped it was the good news, which they did know, but Ace needed to say them. It took Ace a some seconds, but both Marco and Thatch waited patiently. After Ace had managed to stammer it out, that he was clean, Thatch had leaned his head against Aces, saying it was good, but it didn't matter if he was clean or not, they would get through it.

After that, Ace had leaned on Marcos shoulder and continued to cry everything out, everything he had kept inside the last days. Marco had a both his hands on Ace's back and Thatch had one on Ace's back and one on top of Marcos, head leaned against Marcos shoulder and Aces head. Everything would be fine eventually.

-x-

After Ace had read the letter and broken down with Marco and Thatch, relieving a lot of the emotions he had been keeping inside himself. Ace had improved greatly.

He still wasn't intimate with Marco or Thatch, maybe giving a very short kiss or two, but nothing more. But neither Thatch or Marco was pushing Ace, he would use the time he needed. After accepting it had happened, Ace had agreed to do a complete checkup with Bay, checking absolutely everything and everywhere. Bay had said he was fine, but she could see past trauma and that it would take him time, maybe a long time, before he could go back to completely normal as he had been before it had happened, especially when it came to their relationship. Marco and Thatch had understood it and had told Ace he could use all the time he needed, they were in no rush.

Ace had usually slept with in the same bed with Marco and Thatch and they had found out ace had a lot of nightmares. Ace often woke up in sweat and was panicking. Marco and Thatch always managed to calm him down, but sometimes it took longer that other times. Ace was still a lot around Pops, him being the other one Ace really was comfortable with and wanted to be around. They had spoken a lot together, even having private conversations in Pops room. Marco and Thatch never asked about it, letting Ace have have the peace and private time to go to him and speak with him.

They had asked Ace to tell them about what had happened at the boat when he was kidnapped, but he never said much, only small bits and pieces, never touching the subject Ace really needed to speak about.

One morning when they had been eating in the galley, Haruta had asked Ace how he knew House. The man was still around, causing mild havoc with his comments now and then, but kept his main attention on Ace when he was out. House, also hearing the question, had given a snort as he answered, not giving Ace a chance to answer himself. ¨The Dimwit managed to run into me years ago. I remember yelling at him and reprimanded him. What surprised me was that he yelled back, something none do.¨ House gave Ace an amused look. ¨He amused me, so I continued to follow and reprimand him.¨ Everyone had stared at them in shock. The only knew each other because of amusement. They had looked at Ace for confirmation, and he had nodded. That had made everyone laugh and everything had lightened up.

Ace was doing a lot better and everyone was glad. He still wasn't as carefree as he had been, sometimes still wearing a shirt when he had a bad day. Even though it did hide the mark, they let him wear it for the time he needed, knowing it would come off when Ace was better. Everyone also now understand why Ace was mostly around House and Pops before, they were the only ones to not walk on eggshells around Ace. Pops was more careful, but still acted like himself. But House didn't change at all, continuing to act like he would have if Ace was completely fine. It was the normalcy House had spoken about before.

As Ace was continuing to get better, House decided to leave, saying some other idiotic stupid dimwit needed him, since they couldn't do their easy work. When Marco had asked what that work was, House had said it was some patient that had aggressive outbursts, violence and other sudden changes in his normal attitude. That did prove Bays theory that he was a doctor. Before anyone could say anything, Ace spoke up. ¨He is angry, aggressive and abusive? Did they check his leg?¨ Ace had said it with a smile, looking at House. Everyone had stared at Ace and House, not sure how to react. It was obviously a joke, seeing as House was that and had a cane because of his leg. But none had any idea how Ace would react to them laughing.

Before any of them could think, they were startled out of their thoughts by House giving a really sarcastic and loud laugh. ¨Did you get it?¨ He had asked, looking at them. ¨Because I am all that and my leg hurts. Dimwit.¨ Ace had given a small laugh himself, something they now realized Ace hadn't done yet. What amazed them was how normal it seemed and they did believe they usually spoke like that together. Maybe that was how they had been together when they were alone, the normalcy Ace had with the man, reprimanding each other, which sounded weird to them.

When House did leave, Ace had given him a hug, something they saw clearly shocking him. House hadn't hugged back, but Ace did seem to expect it. For some reason, it seemed like it meant a lot like to Ace and House. After the short hug, House had left, giving a reprimand as usual, making Ace smile.

After he had left, Ace did still continue to improve. He still sometimes flinch when some loud noise was heard or when someone touched him unexpectedly, but Ace always quickly gathered himself and got back to normal. The sweater was becoming a rarer and rarer occurrence, but it still happened, especially after a nightmare, sometimes using a shirt instead. Ace was starting to become more clingy to Marco and Thatch, especially when they were in their room alone, but usually never went far away from them or Pops, still unsure of being away from them. Everyone had understood it and given Ace his space, but also trying to make him more comfortable around them.

Ace had also started to speak more about what had happened, telling more of what they told him when he was captured. It had taken time and Ace took a lot of breaks as he sometimes broke down. But Thatch and Marco was patient and waited for him to tell them so he could get it off his chest. After Ace had said anything and was done, both reminded Ace he was safe with them and that everyone loved him and that everyone at that ship was dead, giving some reassurance.

And the things they had told Ace was heart wrenching. Telling him how he never was loved, never was going to be saved and how he was dirty and used now. Ace also telling he had stated to believe it, started to hate himself because of it. They used a lot of time to help Ace get it off his chest and kept reminding him none of it was true, that they would never leave him, never hate him.

It was still a long way to go, but Ace was slowly getting better.

-x-This is the smut scene-x-

Marco sat on his bed, Ace on his lap as he was leaning on him. Ace had had a bad day and wanted to be close to Marco and Thatch, both was okay with it and had stayed in their room for most of the day. As Ace had his head leaned against Marco's shoulder, and his hands slowly holding around his thin frame, giving some comfort, Marco leaned his head down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. When he did, he heard Ace make some small movement, giving a noise of satisfaction. Marco gave a small chuckle as he did it again, making Ace turn his body and looked at Marco for a second, before connecting their lips. Marco deepened their kiss, tongues moving out to taste each other. Marco loved it when Ace wanted to intimate like this with him or Thatch, showing he was getting better.

As Marco moved his hands on Aces back, Ace did a small arch as a moan was muffled by Marcos mouth on his. As Ace didn't oppose to it, Marco did it again, getting a bigger arch and a louder moan, one that also got Thatchs attention. When Marco saw Thatch looking at them, having lust filled eyes, Marco tried it again, getting another moan and arch from Ace.

They had never gotten farther than this, Ace always stopping them or seeming to uncomfortable with everything. But now he was responding beautifully, seeming to enjoy himself.

They had never done anything more than heavy kissing, but Ace did seem he wanted more as he continued to kiss Marco, breath starting to hitch when Marco pushed his hands up into the shirt Ace was wearing, dragging them along his sides. Thatch, seeing Ace enjoying himself, made his way over and also straddled Marcos legs, sitting behind Ace, hands carefully joining Marcos up his shirt, feeling his chest and abdomen. Ace did a really big arch at that, neck stretching as he gave a moan. Thatch carefully tried to kiss his neck, when Ace did a small flinch, Thatch quickly stopped and moved to the shoulder instead, knowing Ace was okay with that. It was still a lot they had to try out, and they needed to do it carefully.

When Ace moved on top of Marco, Marco felt the hardening member moving on his thigh. They had never gotten this far before and Ace didn't seem to want to stop, at least not yet. Marco shared a look with Thatch, when the chef gave a nod and continued to caress Aces abdomen and sides, kissing the shoulder carefully, Marco moved a hand to Aces pants, slowly cupping the growing erection. Aces breath hitched for a second, body tensing, giving a small whimper. Thatch gave a reassuring sound, hands carefully moving caringly. ¨It's fine, it's only us. We can stop.¨ Marco didn't move his hand that was on Aces pants, wanting to hear or see Aces answer. Ace turned his head to look at Thatch, before looking at him.

Ace took a breath, ¨I-, I want to continue.¨ Marco gave a nod, giving a small kiss to Ace. ¨Tell us if we should stop.¨

Ace had given a nod and Marco had carefully move his hands, opening Aces pants. When Marcos hand touched the member, no longer being a top of the clothing, but skin to skin, Ace tensed again. Thatch had gotten his attention again, saying it was them, Ace was safe. Ace had relaxed and turned his head, connecting his and Thatchs lips. Marco, seeing and feeling Ace relax, slowly continued and brought the member out, slowly grasping it as he moved his hand. When Ace arched, tensed and gave a mixture of a moan and whimper, Marco stopped moving his hand as Thatch responded with small kitten licks to Aces lips, giving words of comfort. When Ace relaxed again, giving a look to Marco, Marco carefully moved his hand, stroking up and down the member, watching Aces reaction. Ace arched and moan, tensing a tiny bit, but nowhere close to what he had.

As Marco started to move his hand more, stroking Aces member, Thatch continued to stroke his hands up and down Aces torso under the shirt. They didn't need to take it off, it was a comfort for Ace to have it on.

When Thatchs hand went over a nipple, Ace arched, breath hitching. Aces hands moved, one grasping onto Marcos unoccupied one, the other coming to hold on Thatchs shoulder. Marco gave a reassuring squeeze to the hand, as Thatch gave a few kisses to the arm that was now stretched next to him. When Ace relaxed again, giving a moan and an arch a Thatchs hand went over a nipple again, Marco started moving the hand faster, stroking Ace at a faster speed. Aces body started to respond more to the touches, body moving and arching, moaning out loud at times. Both Marco and Thatch threaded carefully, wanting to make this perfect for Ace. Every time he tensed or whimpered, Thatch would whisper sweet nothing as he gave small kisses to Ace, Marco squeezing his hand reassuringly. Ace always calmed down and they made a mental note of every small reaction.

When Ace's body started to arch more, giving small thrusts into Marcos hand, moans growing. Both knew Ace was closing in on his finish. Thatchs hands moved to his sides, knowing he was extra sensitive there, locking lips again. Ace gave a loud moan and arch as he came, spilling into Marcos hand.

As Aces body relaxed from his orgasm, he leaned back on Thatch tiredly. It was no surprise Ace was tired from that. It was normally tiring, but it was especially emotional draining for Ace. Every new thing they did was and this was a big step. As Ace leaned panting on Thatchs chest, the chef carefully caressing his side on top of the shirt as he gave Ace words of reassurance, Marco cleaned Ace up quickly, using a cloth.

When Marco looked up at Ace, he saw he had some tears falling down his cheeks.

Marco quickly and carefully used a hand to wipe some of it away, leaning his head at Aces forehead. Ace took some hitching breaths, before calming down, the tears stopping. This was the first orgasm Ace had had since he was there, it was normal for him to have a reaction to it. When Ace had calmed down, he looked at Marco and Thatch, seeing them still clothed and watching him carefully. Ace took a breath, ¨What about you?¨ Both shook their heads, Thatch going to give a quick kiss to Ace. ¨This was about you. We are fine.¨ Marco could see Ace was on his way to speak, but Marco silenced him by moving his thumb on his cheek. ¨We can do it later, yoi. This time was about you and only you.¨

Ace gave a nod, leaning his head on Marcos shoulder, still panting a bit. When Aces breaths evened out, Marco and Thatch stayed the way they were, even after Ace had fallen asleep.

They carefully laid Ace down after some time, laying him carefully in the bed, Marco and Thatch on each side, a hand draped over their smaller lover. It was perfect to know Ace was getting better, Ace was getting over this. They could make it over this obstacle, they were strong together.

* * *

 _And that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And again, this was a weird idea I have had in my head for a while and both wanted and needed to write it. I know everyone might be ooc and everything, but I hope it was okay_

 _I do hope you enjoyed, I do appreciate feedback, so if you have the time, please tell me what you liked or didn't like. I know the House character, or any OC might be annoying, not everyone like them. But I had no other idea how to do this. I hope it turned out good, or acceptable at least._


	2. Chapter 2

_I must thank everyone who liked the story, I'm glad you did_

 _This was originally going to be a one shot and I would leave it at that. But due to recurring requests to see more of Aces progress, I decided to write another chapter_

 _So this is going to be bits and pieces from the first chapter, focusing more on Ace and how he interacts with the others, especially Marco, Thatch and Whitebeard. House will be here and there, but not as much. Will start off from when Ace got on the ship_

 _The same things from the first chapter goes, even the smut at the end, which is more graphic_

 _Hope everyone enjoys_

* * *

Ace sat on his bed, huddled against the corner, holding a pillow that he was pushing his face in. Ace had not been out of his room since he got back from the hellhole 2 days ago. He had been left alone, something he both liked and didn't like. He didn't want to face everyone, he was scared, scared someone would find out, found out what he had been degraded to. But he was starting to feel more and more scared on his own, the nightmares getting worse and making him fear what might happen if he came outside, that everyone knew and would hate him for it. The things the people on the boat had told him was slowly working him up and making him more afraid. Afraid to both be alone and go out to see the others.

Ace looked at the empty plate at his desk. He was given food, Marco or Thatch always coming by and knocking on his door, telling him they were leaving food and hoping he was fine.

They wouldn't do that if they didn't care… Right?

Ace had some small hope that they did care. They had come after him after all, they had rescued him. Ace threw a mixed look at the door, which he feared going to close too, in case something would happen or someone would come inside. Ace pressed his head against the pillow again. He was terrified to go outside, to face everyone. Ace hugged the pillow closer, he was also afraid to stay alone, his mind and dreams working his fear up. Ace didn't know what to do. He was feeling everything boiling up and getting to much, slowly suffocating him.

Ace didn't want to face Marco or Thatch, he couldn't face them. They deserved better than him, better than this used and dirty body, carrying who knows what. Ace looked at the window, seeing it was starting to get dark outside. Ace felt his heart clenching as he thought of Pops, who always used clear evening and nights out in his chair.

Pops always said everyone was a child of the sea. He hadn't even cared about him being the child to Roger. Maybe he wouldn't care… Maybe he still thought of Ace like his son…

Ace stared at the door for an hour, before standing up and walking to it. Ace fidgeted and fiddled with his sweater for minutes, scared to go out. Ace couldn't go out without the sweater, he felt too exposed. Maybe Pops wouldn't like seeing him with it, it did hide the mark. The proof that he was his son. Ace bit his teeth together, closing his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

He wanted to see Pops. Pops always calmed Ace down, always acting like a pillar for him to lean on, never looking down on him.

Ace looked at the door for another hour, before a shaking hand dared to slowly reach out and touch it, opening it a bit. Ace closed his eyes and took a breath, before he opened it and took a step out.

He wanted to see his father.

When Ace got out on deck and out of his room, where he had been locking himself in, he wanted to turn around and head back in. But Ace took a breath and told himself to go, to see his father and take it from there. Ace walked carefully over the deck, hands grasping and tugging on the sweater as he walked. He could see many looking at him, looking at him with worried eyes. Ace saw Marco looking at him, giving him a smile. Ace had to look away, he couldn't face him, not now.

When he saw his father, Pops gave a small smile, before going back to what he was doing as Ace trailed up to the chair. Ace didn't know what he was planning, but when he got close to the chair, he sat down by it, leaning on it. Pops didn't seem to care, continuing as normal, speaking to his children that wanted to speak with him, leaving Ace alone.

Pops didn't change, he didn't do anything different. It felt good… It felt normal.

Every time someone came up to Pops or closer to him, Ace would tense and tug on his sweater, looking away as he leaned closer to the chair. No one came closer to Ace and left him alone, giving him looks of concern, worry and pity. Ace didn't like that. Ace threw some looks up at Pops now and then, seeing him having the calm and usual look, not seeming to mind or care he was there. It made Ace calm down, since Pops was still himself. It calmed his racing mind that something was still normal, not everyone was looking at Ace with those sad eyes and stared at him.

Ace stayed out for a few hours, before leaving back to his room, not wanting to be out any longer. Ace did feel better, knowing, or believing Pops still liked him.

Ace continued to sit by Pops chair for a few days, giving him the comfort of not being alone in the dark, but neither too much closeness or pity, providing a calmness.

After Ace had done it for a couple of days and sat out one day, the sun hidden behind clouds, Ace had looked up and squinted as the sun suddenly peeked out, shining bright. Pops had given a small laugh, ¨It's a bright day, don't you agree, son?¨ Ace had looked up at him, not sure if he was speaking to Ace. Pops was looking at him, having the usual smile. Ace gave a small nod after some seconds, ¨Y-Yeah. It is.¨ Pops had given a smile, before looking at the sea again. Ace had looked at Pops for a few seconds, before turning to the sea himself, leaning against the chair.

Pops still cared about him.

Ace dared to go the galley one day, one breakfast. It was barely anyone there this early, but he knew Pops was there. Ace was given his space and none seem to mind him there. Ace managed to talk to some, but mainly talked to Pops. It was good to have some normalcy.

-x-

Ace was in his room again, hugging his pillow close. He was scared to go out again, he was every day, he needed a lot of confidence to go out and he hadn't built up enough yet. He just needed some more time. As time moved along and Ace thought if he should head out, to sit by Pops again, a voice had his heart do a jump and Ace was out the door before he could think.

When he was out, he could only stare shocked at the man who stood on the deck, looking at him with a glare.

Ace had to tilt his head, why was he here? ¨House?¨ Ace had asked carefully. Maybe he only imagined him. But House quickly reprimand him, calling him a hermit and the usual dimwit.

Ace couldn't help but smile. _It was House._ Ace quickly gave a nod and followed the man, who was walking to his room. If House was speaking to him like that, in a somewhat humiliating way, it meant nothing had changed. It meant Ace hadn't changed. House still didn't care.

And for some reason, Ace liked that.

-x-

Ace was more out the rest of the day, following House or sitting by Pops chair. House reprimanded everyone he saw or came across, like usual, even him when House sent a look at him. Ace didn't mind and the fact House was doing it to everyone, it was Houses way of saying 'You are like everyone else, annoying.' If House didn't reprimand him, Ace didn't know what he would do. Ace felt some of his fears going away a tiny bit. Both House and Whitebeard was acting normal, not caring Ace was scared.

The next day, Ace had heard House yelling for him, yelling 'Portgas' not the usual Dimwit as he had. Ace didn't know why, but he didn't like that. House wasn't supposed to call him Portgas, it was like a foreboding of something bad, it always was. When House had stalked up to him and said ¨I love you!¨ Aces mind had stopped, mouth gaping. _House what?_

Before Ace could think, a swab as out and House took a sample of Aces spit. Saying he would have the answer in a few days.

 _No._ Was the only thing Ace could think. _No, he didn't want that._ When Ace tried to stop House, he had turned around, pushing his cane into his chest, saying he would take the test, not only for him, but for them. When Ace turned his head to see where he was pointing, Ace felt his heart stop as he saw every commander, including Thatch, Marco and Pops. By the looks they had, Ace knew they now knew. That they now knew he wasn't normal or clean. Ace had tried to speak, but when Marco held out a hand, Ace turned and fled, feeling tears falling.

 _He couldn't do this._

-x-

Ace hid in his room. Not even getting the food being placed outside of his door. He couldn't take the chance of seeing anyone, knowing they knew Ace might be dirty, that Ace was worthless and used. Why did House had to do that? Why did he have to out him like this. Ace didn't want them to know, he wanted to leave without them knowing what had happened. Ace didn't want to think about what had happened, Ace always felt sick when he did.

After Ace had been in his room for over a day, almost 2, it was suddenly banged open as House came inside, quickly banging the door shut, making Ace flinch, before placing the food on his desk.

Ace gave him a hurt look as House sat down on his chair, feet placing themselves on Aces desk. ¨Now, Dimwit. Don't give me that look. You are apparently way too stupid to care for yourself. But not as stupid or idiotic as the stupidly dense and idiotic doctor. Not testing! How they didn't figure it out is a proof of their admiring stupidity.¨ Ace pushed his head down in his pillow that he held, he didn't want House to speak of it, reminding him off it.

House gave an exasperated sigh. ¨If you did caught anything, it won't be the end, Dimwit. There are tre-,¨ Ace pressed his hands over his ears, closing his eyes, not wanting to hear it, to hear anything that had to do with it.

Ace could hear a muffled sigh, before it was silent. Ace couldn't handle this now, he couldn't handle to hear anything about it. Ace wanted everyone to ignore it, to pretend it didn't happen. He had been doing fine until now.

Ace continued to cover his ears and have his face pushed into the pillow, fearing House would continue to try to made him face it. Ace didn't know how long he sat like it, but he was startled when Ace felt something nudge his foot. Ace looked down and saw Houses cane nudging him. When Ace dared to look at the man, he held the plate of food out. ¨At least eat. Your bottomless pit of a stomach needs the food.¨ Ace had given a small nod, taking the plate, slowly eating the food.

When Ace had eaten it, House gave a sigh. ¨A hermit crab can stay in its shell, never leaving it. But then it can never grow, never do anything else than slowly suffocate in its own safe place, alone. Or it can take the chance and change, find something new as a safe place. Not always a shell, but something to shield themselves. They must take the chance, because if not, they will never know life and live in constant fear.¨

¨The question is, are you a dimwit or a hermit?¨ House looked at him during the last part.

Ace pressed the pillow closer to him, putting his chin on top of it, thinking. Ace didn't know what to say. He didn't want to live in solitude the rest of his life, but facing everyone and everything was something that truly scared Ace.

But what scared him more?

¨You've always been a dimwit,¨ Continued House, ¨But you've never been a hermit. Now is where you either stay a dimwit or become a hermit.¨ Before Ace could think of something to say, House stood up and started to leave. Ace felt his heart starting to race. _He needed to choose._

Before Ace could even think, he was already standing and close to House, walking out of the room. He didn't want to die alone.

House walked with his usual angry and fast pace, heading out on the deck. Ace couldn't help but lean closer to the man than before, now knowing the others knew of what he was. _Maybe going out was a bad idea_. It wasn't long before Ace saw Pops in his chair and couldn't help but walk closer to it, Pops didn't care… At least Ace hoped he wouldn't. When he saw him give a small smile, not having changed from before Ace felt glad. As Ace was nearing it, he remember Houses words, that he needed to change. Ace sent a tentative look at the captain, before sitting down next to his leg, carefully and slowly leaning on it.

Ace couldn't help but feel glad when he didn't do anything. Ace was thinking he might move his foot, that he didn't want Ace this close. But he didn't seem to mind, which was a huge relief.

House rolled his eyes, turning around as he sent a look at Ace. ¨You're a dimwit, dimwit.¨ When he walked away. Ace watched him leave and couldn't help a small smile, _he wasn't a hermit._

-x-

Ace ran into his room, closing his door as he laid down in his bed, hugging his pillow close. He couldn't read the letter, he couldn't see if his fears was right or not, if he was clean or not. He was terrified to find out, to even think about it. Ace felt tears start to fall from his eyes, sobs being muffled by the pillow, he wasn't strong enough for this.

His door was soon opened and Ace heard usual sound of Houses cane as he walked. Ace pressed himself deeper into the pillow, not wanting to talk to House, not now. House didn't say anything, but Ace could hear him sit down in the chair again. A few seconds later, Ace heard a thump, which he heard again a second later, and again, and again. Ace dared to peek up and saw House bouncing a ball from the wall to his hand, continuing to do it. Ace pressed his head into the pillow again after he saw House holding an envelope in his hand.

Ace wasn't ready for this. He was nowhere ready for this.

Ace held his pillow closer, feeling tears still falling from his eyes, small sobs coming out of his mouth now and then. Why wouldn't House leave? He understood Ace didn't want this, why did he have to do this? Act moved his head and gave House a hateful look through his tears. House didn't seem to care as he threw his ball at the wall again, not even sparing him a glance.

¨I can feel the stare, dimwit. I won't make you read it, but you should.¨ Ace turned his head back to the pillow again, just keeping his head there, feeling his tears slowly stopping. When they did stop, he heard House give a sigh. ¨Will you do anything stupid if I leave?¨ Ace looked at House, who was looking searchingly at him. _Did he really think he would..?_ Ace shook his head. He was mad, sad, scared and everything, but he wasn't going to do something stupid.

House gave a nod, standing up. ¨I'll come by later with food, dimwit.¨ Then House left, leaving the envelope at his desk.

Ace put his face down in the pillow again, wanting to read the letter, but scared, terrified, to find out what it said. Ace didn't even leave the bed the rest of the day, or the next day, glad when House brought him food and didn't mention the envelope. But every time Ace would look up, he would see the envelope.

After 3 days, Ace got mad.

Ace got mad at himself, angry that he was not able to do something easy as read an envelope. And House, not mentioning it after mocking him with a fake one. That was just mean.

Ace had gotten up and snatched the envelope and took the parchment out, still in a small frenzy.

As soon as Ace looked at the parchment and saw a lot of blue negatives, Ace felt a tear fall down his cheek, the anger gone. A hand had come to his mouth as Ace slowly sank to his knees, tears continuing to fall, both from happiness and sadness. When Ace had let go of the parchment, he had heard over one hit the ground and opened his eyes, seeing another lying on the ground. Ace carefully lifted it and turned it around to see what it was.

Ace felt a small laugh made it out after he saw it was the picture of House, the man having an eyebrow lifted, as if saying ' _Really?_ ', signed _To Dimwit, from house._

Ace continued to cry for a while, before managing to calm himself down. When he had calmed down, he stared at the parchment, glad he had managed to read it and realized that was why House had mocked him with a fake one. He _knew_ Ace would get mad and read it in an angry frenzy. It was a relief to read it, to find out he was clean. It wouldn't have been the same if he was told.

Aces hand started to grasp his wrist, looking at the door. _What about Marco and Thatch? Did they know_? Ace had no idea if House had told them.

Ace felt himself start to fidget as he felt the need to explain, to tell them he was clean. _But could he do it? Was he brave enough?_ Ace looked at the parchment, before looking at the picture of House. _What would House had said?_ Probably something about being stupid and dimwitted, as he usually did.

Ace bit the inside of his lip as he stood up, slowly trailing to his door. Ace stood with the hand on the door for a few seconds, before he took a deep breath and opened it, going outside and headed to Marco and Thatchs room, their shared room.

 _He could do this._

-x-

Ace stood in front of Pops door, unsure if he should knock or not, scared to have his fear of being turned away coming true. Ace closed his eyes, he couldn't live in fear the rest of his life, he needed to take the chance.

With a deep breath and shaking hand, Ace managed to knock on the door.

A second later, he heard a come in, and Ace used some seconds, before he managed to open the door and walk inside. When he was inside, Pops gave him a smile from where he sat on the bed. ¨Son, it's good to see you.¨ Ace gave a nod, hands fiddling with the hem of his sweater, something that he knew would take a lot of time to rid off. Ace heard a noise and looked at the captain, seeing him patting the empty space beside himself. ¨Why don't you come and sit down, it's been awhile since we've spoken.¨

Ace had given a nod, but still stood still for a few seconds, before he manage to move and climb up on the bed. Pops waited patiently and gave a smile again when he was seated. ¨Now, did you want to speak about anything, or hear a story maybe?¨ Ace fidgeted, not answering for seconds. Pops didn't seem to mind as he waited patiently, having the calm look and aura. Ace managed to open his mouth, but it still took some time before he managed to get words out. ¨I-, I'm sorry.¨

Pops gave him a searching look, before giving a small frown. ¨What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong.¨ Ace bit his lip, hands pulling on the sweater, feeling tears threatening to fall. ¨For-, for being weak, and the-, the sweater.¨ Ace closed his eyes as he felt the tears filling his eyes up, not wanting to seem weaker than he already were.

When Ace felt a big finger touch his arm, his eyes opened and he looked at a calm face.

Pops shook his head, ¨That's nothing to apologize for.¨ Ace tried to open his mouth to disagree, but the finger nudged him again as the captain gave a soft look. ¨You are brave, son. You face it and get better, you are brave and strong.¨ Ace felt a tear fall down his face and quickly wiped it away. Ace felt a finger moving his hands away from his face, moving under his chin to make him look at Pops again. ¨And I know you aren't wearing the sweater to hide the mark. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.¨ Ace felt a sob leave him as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

He felt awful for wearing the sweater, thinking Pops didn't like that he wore the sweater, he didn't expect him to accept it this easy and understand why he wore it. It was a huge relief. This had been bothering him for a while, but he hadn't dared to bring it up until now. Ace leaned on the big hand in front of him and grasped the sleeve of the captain's jacket, clutching it as Ace continued to let out sobs. This had really been occupying his mind for long, scared Pops wouldn't accept it and look down on him for it. But this wasn't the case, Pops still liked him and understood it. He still thought Ace was strong.

Pops carefully used his other hand to stroke his back as Ace clutched the sleeve on the other arm.

Ace continued to visit Pops now and then after this, speaking often about nothing special, but sometimes bringing his issues up. Pops always listened and helped Ace through his emotions and some of the hatred he had build up against himself.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, breath hitching as tears fell from his eyes as he sat up, images from the nightmare on the edge of his mind. Ace tried to take in breaths, but the dark room and ebbing emotions and images from the nightmare and when he had been captured in his mind had him panicking, making him unable to calm down. When Ace felt someone touch his arm, Ace gave a flinch, a whimper leaving him, terrified of what was happening and who was touching him, his racing mind not able to connect the fact he wasn't chained or naked.

¨Ace?¨ Ace opened his eyes in shock, not realizing he had closed them. Ace felt himself panicking more as he felt someone touch him again, not able to see, more tears falling as sobs started to sound in the dark room.

Blue flames lit up, shining light on the familiar room and a pair of worried faces.

Ace sobbed as he saw the two faces in blue light from Marcos flames, he was safe. Aces hand came to his mouth, trying to subdue the sobs. Ace felt a hand on his back, carefully moving in a caring manner. ¨Hey, it's fine. You're safe, we got you.¨ Ace turned himself to the left, to where Thatch sat and leaned on his chest, continuing to sob. Ace felt Thatchs hand continuing to stroke his back, continuing to give comforting words. Ace felt some movement behind him and a second later the room lit more up in a blue hue, before he felt another hand at his back, softly caressing it.

Ace tried to calm himself as he started to choke on his sobs, not managing to make the panic disappear. Thatch was still stroking his back, giving words of comfort, Marco leaning his head on Aces, giving small hushing noises, hand carefully moving to his head, stroking through strands of hair.

It took time, long time, before Ace managed to stop the sobs and take breaths of air, calming himself down. Marco and Thatch was still doing their best in comforting him, giving words of reassurance as Thatch slowly rocked his body a tiny bit.

When Ace got his breathing under control, Thatch moved so Ace could rest more comfortably against him. Aces breath still hitched now and then, tears streaming down his cheeks. Thatch continued to whisper sweet nothing as he stroked his back, Marco leaning his head on him, hand on his head as thumb moving in stroking motion. Ace sniffed as he calmed down, breath stopping to hitch after some minutes as he managed to breath calmly.

Ace felt Marco moving, giving a small smile as he used a thumb to dry his tears away. Ace saw the tired look, making him feel guilty for waking them up in the middle of the night. ¨I'm-, I'm sorry for-, for waking you.¨ Marco shook his head, leaning it against Aces. ¨Don't be. It's fine.¨ Ace gave a nod, continuing to lean on Thatch, hands stroking his head and back, Marco leaning his head against Aces. When Ace felt himself calm more down, his eyelids felt heavy, fighting to keep them open as he didn't want to sleep, scared to have another nightmare.

Thatch moved and gave a kiss to his forehead, ¨It's fine, we are here and won't leave, you don't need to be afraid.¨ Ace gave a small nod against his chest. He knew he was safe, but he still liked to hear the words, that they wouldn't leave him. As Thatch carefully moved to lay down, Ace also carefully did. When he saw Marco on his way to lay down, the flames starting to disappear, Ace gave a scared look to the phoenix, scared to be in the dark.

Marco seemed to notice it as he used a hand to stroke his cheek. ¨What is it, yoi?¨ Ace felt weak and childlike as he looked at Marco, ¨Could you… keep some… light on..?¨ Marco gave a smile and a nod as he leaned over to the night table, using his flames to light a candle, shining a bit off light in the room, just enough for Ace to recognize where he was. When Marco laid down, Ace gave a thankful look. ¨Thank you.¨ Marco shook his head, arm draping over his form. ¨It's nothing. If it makes you comfortable, we'll keep it on.¨ Ace gave a nod, moving his head deeper into the pillow.

Both Marco and Thatch made themselves more comfortable, dragging the covers over them, each having an arm draped over his form, giving him the comfort of not being alone, the small light from the candle helping Ace relax.

It took time, but the occasional comforting words from Thatch helped Ace relax, making him fall asleep again, breathing softly as Marco and Thatch shared a look, glad to see Ace relaxing and falling asleep again, before closing their own eyes, relaxing and falling asleep themselves.

They continued to have the light on every night after that.

-x-

Ace sat next to Pops in the captain's room, just talking about some random things and kept Ace company. They might not always talk about anything special, but Ace still liked the conversations, he generally liked to be around his father, he was a calm person and did sometimes help Ace through his issues with telling his view on it, and Ace knew one thing, and that was that Pops never lied. They weren't talking about anything special, but when their current conversation came to an end, Pops looked at him with a curious look. ¨House is a special guy, don't you agree, son?¨ Ace looked away for a second. House was still around and Ace appreciated that, but he could see Pops often not liking him and the words he said.

Ace had sent a small look at him, before giving a small nod. Pops did sometimes ask about the man and Ace wasn't always willing to answer, he could ask House himself. Seeing how he worked, he could be interpreted as mean, but he weren't, Pops was just making sure Ace was fine. ¨He is,¨ Started Ace, not looking at the captain. ¨House is… House. He's always been like this.¨ Pops gave a nod, hand moving a bit closer to him. ¨You seem to like it, or at least not mind it.¨ Ace nodded and couldn't help a small smile. ¨It's his way of saying you're normal. That you aren't special, just as annoying as everyone.¨ Pops gave a nod, seeming to somewhat understand it. Pops gave him a searching look as he asked the next thing,

¨Has he ever gone to far?¨

Ace turned more away from his father, looking at the other side of the room. He knew it was an answer, especially when he felt Pops hand come closer and carefully touch his back. House had gone to far, but that was long ago and Ace didn't peculiarly want to think of that. One thing was important to remember about House, and that is that he know _exactly_ where to hit too get a reaction and make you hate yourself. Ace managed a small nod and felt the hand on his back carefully moving comfortingly. ¨If he does it here, when you are alone, you need to tell.¨

Ace quickly shook his head, turning to look at Pops. ¨I-, it was a long time ago that he did.¨ Pops gave a nod, but still had a small frown, and Ace thought he might be thinking that House could do it again. Ace clutched at his hand, ¨He-, House is a… drug addict… he uses pain medication for his leg, but he's addicted to them. He tried-, or was forced to-, to stop-,¨ Ace clutched at his hand again, uncertain. But felt more confidence when Pops hand moved reassuringly on his back. ¨He got... mean. Not the usual snide comment, but outright hurtful. I-, I happened to be in his line of view… and he...¨ Ace trailed off, not sure if he could say it.

The hand on his back gave a reassuring stroke. ¨It's fine, son. I get it. I'm sorry for bringing it up.¨ Ace nodded, looking at the hands in his lap. ¨House is back on the drugs, but not as bad.¨ Pops gave a nod. ¨That's sort of good.¨ Ace smiled as he nodded. It was bad he was on the drugs, but it was much better than what it had been.

After sitting in silence for a bit, Pops started a story. Ace smiled as he leaned back at his hand, relaxing. As the story continued, Ace closed his eyes, he really enjoyed the stories he told, it made him calm down.

Ace opened his eyes and panicked for a second, lifting his body as he tensed. Realizing he was no longer in Pops room and it was darker.

Ace quickly calm down as he recognized the shared room he had with Thatch and Marco from the soft light from the candle, seeing the two lying on each side of him. Ace gave a breath as he relaxed his body, completely lying down again, realizing he had fallen asleep while listening to the story Pops had told and someone had moved him here. A hand moved on his waist and Ace turned his head to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him. ¨Did the talk with Pops go fine, yoi?¨

Ace gave a nod, turning around to lay closer to Marco, who moved so Ace could rest his head underneath his. Ace felt Marco nodding, ¨That's good.¨ He said as the hand moved on his back slowly, making Ace relax. As Ace had moved closer to Marco, he felt Thatch move after him, a hand coming to lay over him and Marco, giving a breath against the back of his head. Ace felt his eyes closing.

He felt safe like this.

-x-

When House left a couple of days later, Ace was a bit mixed. He was better and was more around Marco and Thatch and felt safe around them. But House had always been there the last week, he was getting used to it. Ace had guessed that was one of the reasons House decided to leave, so he wouldn't get too used to him here. As House left, Ace had given him a hug, whispering a thank you into his ear. House tensed for a small second, before somewhat relaxing, but didn't hug back. Not that Ace expected him too.

When he had let go, House had rolled his eyes, giving the usual condescending sentence and calling him a dimwit, before leaving.

As House now was gone, Ace sometimes felt a bit more unsure, but started to lean more on Thatch and Marco, who seemed to like that he were.

Ace was slowly getting better and he could feel it himself.

-x-

Ace sat at the breakfast table, sitting close to Pops, Marco and Thatch, as he had the last weeks. Breakfast was coming to an end, and Ace really wanted to go back to his room, or somewhere where there weren't as many people. Ace was also wearing a shirt, a sleeveless shirt, not the usual sweater. It had been going fine, but Ace was starting to fidget more, hands and nails sometimes digging into his wrists, he missed the sleeves to fiddle with, but he needed to get used to not wearing it. He couldn't wear a sweater the rest of his life. But he had gotten so used to wearing it, especially the fiddling with the sleeves.

Marco and Thatch had seemed to notice as they were wrapping some conversation up, so they could leave for their room or deck, where there were less people right now. As the seconds passed, Ace was thinking more and more of just leaving himself. His nerves was slowly starting to build up as his hand was grasping and digging into his wrist.

Just as Ace was about to stand up, he saw Izou, who was sitting across from him, moving his hands as he took his scrunchy out of his hair, making his hair fall down, and handed the scrunchy to him with a smile.

 _What?_ Ace looked at the scrunchy, before looking at Izou, wondering what he was going to do with it. Izou pointed to his arm, ¨Put it on.¨ Ace frowned as he did, not understanding why he should put it on his wrist. He could feel many looking at him, which made him feel uncomfortable again.

As the scrunchy was around his wrist and Ace was on his way to ask why, he felt his arm automatically start to tug on it, as he usually did with his sweater.

Ace gave a sheepish smile to Izou. ¨Thank you.¨ Izou waved his hand at him, ¨Don't mention it, I have many. If it breaks, tell me and I can get you a new one.¨ Ace gave a small nod, continuing to tug on the scrunchy, feeling it calming him down, as it usually did when he tugged on his sweater. Izou looked glad when Ace continued to tug on it and seemed to calm down. Ace could see Marco and Thatch giving the sixteenth commander a smile, before continuing what they were doing.

Ace, with the new thing to calm his nerves some, managed to stay the entire breakfast, something that made him glad. He had never managed that with using only a shirt, it was an improvement.

Ace started to use the shirt more and sweater less. Ace only used the sweater on really bad times, when his nerves skyrocketed. Ace really liked the scrunchy, especially since it was easier to tug on than the sweater and he didn't have to fear to rip it, as he did with the sweater.

After having had it for only 2 days, it broke.

It suddenly gave after the wear and tear when he was tugging on it. Ace was sitting next to Pops chair as usual and stared at the broken scrunchy, before giving a look to his right, seeing Marco and Thatch busy with some from their divisions, Ace didn't want to bother them. They were commanders after all, they had a lot of responsibility. Ace looked at his broken scrunchy, wondering what he should do now. When he felt a hand nudge him, Ace looked up to see Pops looking at him. ¨I think Izou is in his room.¨ Ace had looked at him in question for a second, before he remembered Izou had said to tell him if it broke, so he could get another one.

Ace looked at Marco and Thatch again, they were still busy and Ace didn't want to bother them. But Ace hadn't gone to others without Marco or Thatch yet, scared to be away from them for long. Ace looked at the scrunchy again, he wanted a new one if Izou had one he could get. Ace gave a look to Pops again, who gave a smile.

Ace gave a nod to the captain and slowly stood up, giving a last look to Marco and Thatch, before walking towards the sixteenth commanders room. _He could do this._

As Ace went around a corner and out of the view of the main deck, Ace felt his nerves building up and was thinking if this was a bad idea. When Ace was closer to the door, he paused for a second, hand starting to dig into his wrist, looking back to the corner he had walked around, wanting to head back. Ace shook his head, taking a breath, he was over halfway, he just needed to go a bit further and knock. He could do that.

Ace managed to go to the door, although it took him a long time as Ace was walking slowly and was fidgeting. When Ace was close to the door, he stopped and stared at the door for some seconds, not sure if he should knock. _What if Izou didn't want to give him a new one?_ He would obviously break it, he did tug a lot on it. Ace looked at the broken one he held. Izou had said to come if it broke, so he could get a new one. Pops also said Izou was here, meaning he believed Izou would give him a new one.

Ace took a breath and closed his eyes and knocked.

A second later he heard the sixteenth commander yell out, ¨A second!¨ Ace couldn't help but clutch at his wrist nervously, doubts building up, thinking of leaving and ask Marco or Thatch to do it. Just as he was about to turn around, the door opened and Izou looked at him, seeming a bit shocked to see him there alone. ¨Ace. Did you need anything?¨ Ace fidgeted, hand digging more into his wrist. ¨Umm...¨ Ace couldn't get the words out, couldn't ask for a new or tell the old one broke.

Izou frowned a bit, before he saw Ace grasping at his wrist, no scrunchy visible. ¨Oh, the scrunchy broke?¨ Ace looked at the crossdresser and nodded. ¨Y-, yeah.¨ Izou nodded and gave a smile. ¨Come in and I'll get another one for you.¨ He said as he turned around, heading into his room. Ace looked at the door frame, scared to go inside the room. He had never gone inside a room that wasn't his or Pops without Marco or Thatch.

Ace swallowed as he sent a look to his left, from where he had come from, before looking at the door again, seeing Izou walking to a desk. He could do it… Right? He wasn't too far away from the others and as long as the door was open, it was at least better. Izou was a nice person, he wouldn't do anything, Ace was being scared for nothing.

Ace took a breath and took a step inside the room.

When he was inside and nothing happened, not that it would have, Ace felt a bit more confident and took another few steps, not going further than a few feet from the door, still nervous. He heard Izou give a hum, before sending a look at him. ¨Would you like a red or black one?¨ Ace thought for a second, he liked both colors, but didn't know which he should choose. He wished Izou would choose for him, so he didn't have to. ¨Um… Black… Maybe?¨ Izou nodded and rummaged through his drawer, before taking his hand back, holding a black scrunchy.

Izou turned to him and took a few steps closer to him. ¨Here.¨ He said as he held the scrunchy out. Ace carefully reached out and took it from the sixteenth commander. When he had it, he put it on his wrist and instantly started to tug on it, feeling the calming effect. Ace gave a sheepish smile, ¨Thank you, Izou,¨ Izou gave a smile, waving his hand. ¨It's nothing. I'm glad to help.¨ Ace managed a more genuine smile as he nodded.

¨Ace?¨ Ace turned around to the door, seeing both Marco and Thatch there, looking at him in curiosity and small worry. Ace smiled as he held his wrist up, showing the new scrunchy. ¨The scrunchy broke, Izou gave me a new one.¨ Marco and Thatch smiled, ¨That's good to hear. We got worried when we couldn't see you.¨ Ace gave a nod, he could understand that, he had always been around them the last week, not wanting to go far.

Izou gave a snort. ¨You hog him way too much. Give us a chance to be with him too.¨ He said as he closed the drawer. Marco gave a small chuckle, shaking his head. ¨ _If_ Ace wants to, he can.¨ Ace gave a small nod, looking at Izou, ¨I-, I can try to be more out.¨ Izou nodded, seeming pleased with that.

They then walked back out on deck together, Ace managing to stay out most of the day, being with the others, before he left to his room, feeling overwhelmed. It felt good to be around others, but it was still something that scared Ace, especially when he was away from Marco, Thatch and Pops. But it was getting better.

When his scrunchy broke 3 days later, he had more confidence as he went to ask for a new one.

-x-

Ace sat on his shared bed with Thatch, Marco sitting at the desk, doing some work. Ace had had a bad night and had wanted to be in the room, not going out and being with the others. When Izou had come and knocked, asking if they would come for breakfast, Marco had said no and it seemed like Izou had understood as he nodded, before leaving. Marco and Thatch was always willing to be with him if he needed it, comforting him in the times he needed it, something he really appreciated.

Ace hugged the pillow he held closer, leaning his head on Thatchs shoulder, bringing his legs up in the bed, feeling unsure and scared and wanted to keep himself huddled up and leaning on Thatch or Marco. He was thinking of telling them about some things that had happened on the boat, but he was scared of their reaction. He had been thinking of this for the entire day, after having a nightmare of it during the night, it had been plaguing him.

Ace hugged the pillow harder, no idea how to start and was already feeling tears well up in his eyes.

¨Ace?¨ Ace pressed himself closer to the pillow at Thatchs concerned voice, wondering if he would still like him after this. Ace felt Thatch moving his head as a hand came and stroked his head comfortingly. A second later, Ace heard a chair moving and footsteps, before the bed dipped next to him, a hand carefully coming to rest on his knee. Ace turned his head a bit, seeing Marco looking at him with worried eyes. Ace felt Marco squeezing his knee reassuringly when he saw the distressed look Ace knew he had.

¨What is it, yoi? You can tell us.¨ Ace felt the hand on his head softly caressing him, Thatch silently telling he agreed on those words. Ace pressed his head into the pillow, already feeling the tears starting to fall. The hand on his head moved lovingly as the hand on his knee gave another reassuring squeeze. Ace took some calming breaths, he wanted to do it now, so he would get it over with, but he was scared. Ace sat and hugged the pillow close, Marco and Thatch waiting patiently, knowing prodding wouldn't do much, softly stroking his head and his knee.

After a long time, Ace moved his head, so his words wouldn't be muffled by the pillow, turning his head so he wouldn't look at either Thatch or Marco, not able to face them, in case his fears was right. ¨When-, when I was at the boat and-, and-,¨ The hand on his knee squeezed reassuringly. Ace took a shaky breath, ¨The drug, it-, it-, ma-, made my body… h-, hot… and-, and-,¨ Ace pressed his face into the pillow as a sob left him. The hand on his knee and head continued to comfortingly move. Thatch and Marco didn't say anything themselves, letting Ace get everything off his chest before they would comfort him, so it wouldn't distract him or make him stop.

It took time, but Ace moved his head again so he could try and continue. ¨The d-, drugs con-, confu-, confused my-, my body.¨ Ace let out a sob again and took a shaky breath, tears streaming down his cheek to his pillow. ¨It-, it-,¨ Ace gave a hiccup as he tried to take a breath, before he tried again. ¨My-, my body be-, betr-, betrayed m-, me.¨ Ace pressed his head into the pillow again, scared to continue, scared what Thatch and Marco would think off him.

When the hand on his head continued to caress him and the hand on his leg gave another reassuring squeeze, Ace tried to calm himself again, he needed to say it, he couldn't hide it from them. Ace needed to tell them, even if they would hate him afterwards. Ace managed to calm himself a little after a while and tried to continue. ¨I-, it-, it ma-, made m-, me-, my-, it-,¨ Ace took a shaky and hitching breath, trying to think how to say it. ¨It-, it ma-, made me-, me-, me-, h-, har-, hard. An-, and I-, I s-, som-,¨ Ace let out a sob, hugging the pillow closer, he was almost there, he needed to do it now, he couldn't stop now.

Ace took a hitching breath, trying again. ¨I-, I so-, someti-, sometimes ca-, ca-, came.¨

Ace shook his head, pushing it down in the pillow as he shook it, sobs starting to come loudly. ¨I-, I didn't like it! I promise!¨ Ace was yelling through his sobs, continuing to shake his head.

Ace felt the hand on his knee leaving, which made him sob harder, before he felt the hand come to his back, starting to caress it as a head was leaned closer to his. ¨Shh, we know you didn't , yoi. It was the drug, not you.¨ Ace shook his head, turning to Marco and grasping his shirt as he continued to sob into his chest, glad Marco didn't blame him or think any less of him. Ace felt Marco placing his hands on his back, slowly moving them in a comforting manner as Marco moved his head, making his head be underneath Marcos chin, words of comfort leaving him as Ace sobbed.

Ace felt another hand on his back, before he felt a head leaning against him, whispering comforting words to him, telling that he was safe and everyone on that ship was dead. Ace felt really relieved to know that neither of them blamed him and thought he had wanted it.

Ace shook his head, sobs continuing to leave him, grasping Marcos shirt harder. ¨Th-, they ca-, called me a-, a-, whore, an-, and sa-, said-, I wan-, wanted i-, it, sin-, since m-, my bo-, body reac-, reacted-.¨ Ace choked on a sob, the hands moving on his back more, making him able to take a shaky and hitching breath. ¨I-, I st-, started to-, to-, beli-, believe i-, it.¨

Ace could feel both Thatch and Marco shaking their heads, Thatch giving a hushing noise, ¨Shh. You aren't a whore, they were wrong to call you that, it was the drug, not you. They were sick people, sick people who can never get to you again. You are safe now.¨ Ace felt more sobs leaving him, grasping the shirt harder.

Marco and Thatch continued to comfort him, whispering words of comfort as Ace continued to sob.

When Ace managed to stop sobbing, he leaned against Marco tiredly, his energy gone as he gave hitching and shaky breaths, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Ace felt Marco moving his hands on his back as he leaned his head down to kiss him on the head. ¨No matter what they said or did, we will always love you, yoi.¨ Ace felt Thatch nodding too, a hand coming to his head to caress it. ¨Never believe what they said. They will never change our feelings for you, no matter what they said or did, remember that.¨

Ace gave a nod as he sniffed, he was starting to believe that, believe that he really was loved and that those people on the boat were the sick and wrong people.

When Ace felt Marco moving his head down, so his head laid under his chin, hands stroking his back as Thatch leaned his head closer to his, hand stroking his head, Ace leaned closer to Marco, closing his eyes.

He felt loved.

-x-

Ace woke up when he felt movement and a weight suddenly disappearing from his waist. Ace opened his eyes and turned to his left and saw Marco standing up from the bed. Ace moved to somewhat sit up, leaning on his elbow. ¨Marco..?¨ The first commander turned to him and gave a smile, hand coming to his cheek as he gave him a kiss. ¨I have a meeting, I'll be back later.¨ Ace gave a nod and small yawn. Marco gave a chuckle, ¨Go back to sleep, yoi. It's still early.¨ Ace nodded, ¨Have fun at the meeting.¨ And laid back down, turning to lay closer to Thatch, who automatically moved an arm to hold around him. Ace heard some more shuffling, before he heard the door open and close.

Ace made himself more comfortable against Thatch, hoping he could fall back asleep again. Thatch had not woken up from his or Marcos movement, which was no surprise, especially seeing Thatch had been at a meeting almost all night. Marco and Thatch had tried their best to set up the meetings opposite to each other and Ace did appreciate it, but still sometimes felt guilty, since it might affect everyone. But he had also talked to Pops about it, and he had said it was his idea, in case something happened, saying that it was no big deal. He just split the usual commanders meeting in half and had it twice, Pops also saying it made it more manageable since it was easier to put up when only half was present. It had made Ace less guilty and he had went with it.

As Ace laid and tried to relax so he could fall asleep, his stomach started to rumble and made it even harder to fall asleep again.

Ace moved to look at a clock they had and saw it was barely past 6, which made Ace give a small huff as he laid back down. Marco would be gone for at least an hour, most likely 2 or so, since that was how long Thatch had been gone. Ace cursed his big appetite as he tried to forget about it and relax, hoping to fall back asleep.

Half an hour later Ace gave up as he gave a huff, his stomach had even started to hurt.

Ace looked up at Thatch who was still asleep and gave him a small nudge. ¨Thatch.¨ Thatch made a small sound, hand moving a small bit on his back. ¨I'm hungry.¨ Thatch made a sleepy nod, eyes still not opening. ¨That's nice, Ace.¨ He mumbled before moving himself deeper down in the pillow. Ace pushed his lips together. Thatch had been awake most of the night, helping out in the kitchen before going to the meeting, it was no surprise he was tired. Aces stomach did a cramp again, making a sound, telling it was hungry, really hungry. But he didn't want to wake Thatch.

Ace gave a look to Thatch, before carefully slipping out of his hold and standing up. He was hungry.

Ace rubbed his eyes as he gave a yawn, taking a shirt on before slowly walking out of his room and to the galley. When he got to the galley and sat down in his usual spot on the commander's table, he was met with some shocked looks, especially from Izou, who sat next to him. Ace looked at Izou with a small frown, ¨Why is everyone so shocked? It's just breakfast.¨ Izou blinked at him, before giving a careful look. ¨It's the first time you're here… without Marco, Thatch or Pops.¨ Ace gave a small frown as he looked around, realizing Izou was right. Thatch was still asleep and Marco and Pops was in the meeting.

But Ace didn't feel scared, he felt... He felt normal.

He hadn't even realized he had gone out without anyone. Going to the galley since he was hungry, not overthinking it. Ace gave a mixed look to Izou, ¨I didn't realize that… I was just… Hungry...¨ Izou gave a nod, ¨And how are you feeling about it now?¨ Izou looked a bit guilty, probably since he brought it up, but also looked curious. Ace blinked, before looking at Izou. ¨I feel… okay… I think.¨ Izou nodded, ¨That's good! Okay is good, really good.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, _it was, wasn't it?_ Before Ace could think more about it, Izou handed him a plate with food and started a conversation, which Ace slowly responded too.

This was an improvement… right?

It was the first time Ace was out in the galley without Thatch, Marco or Pops, and Ace didn't feel scared. Maybe a bit unsure at times, especially when someone yelled or made too much movement, but it was okay. Ace felt proud, he had done something good. He managed to be in a somewhat crowded place without them, without Pops or Marco or Thatch. Ace couldn't help but smile, which made Izou and the other commanders present glad.

Ace was really doing better.

-x-This is the smut scene-x-

Ace sat between Marcos legs, kissing the first commander deeply, hands roaming. Thatch was behind him and was moving his hands along Aces naked body, kissing his shoulder. Ace felt a moan leave him as Thatch sucked on a sensitive spot, the moan being muffled by Marcos mouth. When Ace felt Marcos hand trail lower, brushing against his thigh, Ace felt a shiver go through him.

Ace was still a bit nervous with being this intimate with Thatch and Marco, scared he might have a panic attack or something, feeling guilty for not being able to be together as they had used to before, when Ace had no issues with sex. He felt guilty for holding them back. Marco and Thatch had said it was fine, they wouldn't do anything he didn't like, not because they felt they had to, but because they wanted to. They wanted Ace to enjoy himself, to feel pleasure too.

They had gotten further and Ace usually had no issues with a hand job or giving one, but everything else was still a bit frightening for Ace, but Marco and Thatch helped him through it and let him be in charge on when to stop. Sometimes they had stopped even when Ace hadn't said anything, understanding he was too uncomfortable, but he didn't want to say it. They were good at reading him.

When Marcos hand came in contact with his member, Ace moved his head backwards and gave a throaty moan. He was really aroused right now, seeing as they had been making out and having light touches for a while, to set the mood for what was to come and make sure Ace really wanted to do this. Which he really did, he felt ready for this.

As Ace continued to respond to the touches, he felt Marco moving the other hand off his chest and heard a bottle opening, before the hand on his member also moved away. When he looked at Marco, blue eyes was focused on him. ¨You sure you want to do this? We can wait.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I-, I want to do this Marco.¨ Marco gave a nod and sent a look to Thatch behind him. A second later Ace felt himself being shifted closer to Thatch, giving Marco the view and room he needed to carefully prepare Ace.

When Ace felt a finger start to push through his ring of muscles, Ace had tensed a bit, but had been distracted by Thatch, who turned his head to connect their lips. As Ace continued to make out with Thatch, Marco carefully slipped the finger in and out, before adding a second one carefully. When Marcos fingers were inside and he curled them, hitting where he knew his prostate were, Aces entire body arched as he gave a loud moan.

They had done this a few times, but had never moved past fingers. When Aces body relaxed a bit again, he felt Thatch member at his back, something that made him give a small whimper. Ace was still a bit nervous of what was to come, but he wanted to do it.

Thatch stroked his sides, giving words of reassurance, lips moving to his and connecting them again. Aces body relaxed again and he felt Marco, who had paused, moved his finger again, curling them to his his prostate again. Ace arched again, keeping his lips on Thatch, muffling the moan. Marco continued to prepare him, scissoring his fingers at some points, stretching him open, making Ace shiver, arch and moan. It felt really good.

As Marco had pushed in a third finger, Ace had tensed a bit again, but quickly relaxed by Thatchs touch and reassuring words.

This was one of the perks of having two lovers, it was much easier to keep him distracted or calm him down while he was being prepared. When Ace got used to the finger, Marco started moving them in and out, preparing Ace and brushing his prostate, giving him pleasure as he arched and moaned, Thatchs hand roaming his body and touching just the right places. They knew exactly where to touch to make him moan and enjoy this, which in return made them more aroused. They loved to see Ace truly enjoying himself like this.

As Marco carefully slipped his fingers out after a while, feeling Ace was prepared enough, Ace felt some nervousness build up. He panted as he looked at Marco, who was looking at him with caring and lust filled eyes. ¨You still want to do it, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, he did, he needed to overcome this. Marco gave a nod, leaning up and kissed him. ¨Tell us if we should stop.¨ Ace nodded and kissed Marco again, leaning with his body as Marco sat back down again, making Ace sit a bit on his knees.

Ace felt Thatch kiss his neck, hands moving on his hip, before he felt him start pushing in.

Ace tensed and gave an almost inaudible whimper. But Marco noticed and kissed him, hands moving comfortingly on his body as he whispered calm words in his ears, saying it was them, that everything was fine and to relax. Ace moved his arms to hold around Marcos neck, bringing him closer as they kissed, touching his wrists and kept telling himself he was safe with them, his hands wasn't chained and trying to keep his body relaxed. Marco continued to kiss him, hands moving on his body and across his hands, showing he was free and that he was safe.

When he felt Thatch stopping and a head come to rest on his neck, he realized Thatch was fully seated.

Ace gave some pants, giving a small noise as he felt Thatch moving inside him a tiny bit, ¨Ace?¨ Ace opened his eyes and looked at Marco, not realizing he had closed them. Ace took some breaths, trying to calm his nerves. ¨J-just give me a- a minute.¨ Marco had nodded, moving in to kiss him and make him relax, feeling Thatch nuzzling his neck, hands moving up and down his hip.

After some time, Ace tentatively moved his hip a bit, giving a strained moan when he felt Thatchs member shifting inside him. It felt weird, but in a good way.

Ace tried again, and this time, he gave a moan, arching. It had been a long time since he had done this, even longer since he actually had some pleasure from it. Thatch seemed to get the clue as he started moving, moving slowly at first, to see Aces reaction. Ace sometimes felt nervous and his breath hitched, but he quickly saw Marcos calm face and felt pleasure, not pain.

When Thatch shifted a bit and thrust back inside him, hitting his prostate, Ace gave a loud moan, arching, making his member glide along Marcos, who also gave a moan from that.

Ace moved his arms to hold around Thatchs neck, dragging him in for a kiss, their bodies moving together. Every time Thatch thrust in, Ace would arch and give a moan, which were muffled by the mouth on his. The fact Ace could use his hands was something that greatly calmed him down, being able to move them and being certain he wasn't chained, also feeling pleasure, not pain. He did still sometimes tense, but quickly relaxed again.

When he felt Marcos member come along side his, a hand slowly grasping them and moving up and down, Ace gave a throaty moan, arching as he almost saw white from the pleasure, one arm grasping on Marcos shoulder, just to know he was there.

As Marco and Thatch continued to move, giving Ace the most pleasure he had felt in forever, Ace felt himself growing closer to his end, body starting to move with the thrusts and hand on his member, moans growing.

When Thatch hit his prostate again, Ace came. He gave a really big arch and long moan, seeing white for a second.

When Ace came down from his orgasm, body still tingling, he felt Thatch giving a thrust, before stopping, giving a moan as he came himself, Marco also reaching his finish. He felt Thatch slipping out a second later, head coming to rest against his neck, panting.

When Aces body calmed more down, he felt tears start to fall down his cheek, and quickly moved to wipe them away, hoping Thatch and Marco wouldn't notice. They did of course notice, and instantly became worried, thinking they moved too fast or that Ace had been in pain. Ace felt Marco touch his cheek, looking at him worriedly. ¨You should have stopped us, yoi.¨ Ace shook his head, giving a mixture of a sob and a laugh. ¨I-, I'm happy, I promise.¨ Ace saw Marco looking confused for a second, before smiling, leaning in to nuzzle his neck, nodding. Ace also felt Thatch caressing his sides comfortingly.

Ace held around them, one arm around Marco and one around Thatch, feeling more tears falling, tears of happiness.

He over came it. He overcame the obstacle.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope everyone enjoyed._

 _And here it ends, I won't make any more on this now. I was okay with giving a more in depth view on Aces recovery and a more closure on how Aces recovery went, but will leave it like a two shot, it is now really finished, promise_

 _I still like feedback, so please, if you have the time, leave a review if you liked it or not, I really appreciate it._


End file.
